Harry Potter and the Stone that the Builder Refused
by Kirbilius Clausius
Summary: J.K. Rowling once said that there was no reason Hermione couldn't be black. Let's see how far we can press that idea. In need of a beta.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Grandad!", Riley Freeman yelled out. He glared up at the man standing in the doorway. "There's a man in a dress here to talk to you."

Riley looked him up and down. Cautiously he asked. "You ain't gay, is you?"

Riley was immediately slapped across the back of the head by his older brother Huey. "I'm sorry, sir. He has particular...idiocies that we're trying to train out of him."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing!"

"Shut up, Riley!

"Now, what business do you have with the people in this house? Also, what branch of law enforcement are you with?"

The man looked down at the two with an eye that rotated in its socket, as if it was strapped to the man's face. "Er, Her Majesty's Aurors is who I'm with. And I'm seeking out the Freemans."

"I can't let you in without a warrant.", was Huey's immediate reply. "And I've never heard of these Aurors. Do you have a badge number and an actual name?"

"Nigga, fuck that.", Riley declared. "No snitchin', fuck the police. Feds, sheriffs, whateva's - including aurors."

"Boy, shut yo mouth before it writes a check your ass can't cash.", Grandad commanded as he descended the stairs.

Then the old man saw who was at the door. "Oh, no no no no no. No! No. Absolutely not."

"Robert...", the man began.

"No.", Grandad repeated. "I left a child in England. I'm not leaving my grand kids there."

The two adults glared at each other.

"This is about our parents?", Riley asked.

Huey's permanent scowl deepened. "I think you better disarm, then come in and explain."

The elder brother held out his hand. The man's not-eye rotated between the three and then rolled upwards in an expression of exasperation with its by birth companion. The man placed a short wooden rod in the child's hand and entered. "This will take some time. You might want to put a kettle on."

Grandad stormed to the dining room table muttering. He was soon joined by the man on one side and the two children on the other.

"Children, I am Alastor Moody. As I've already told you, I'm an auror from the United Kingdom. Do you know what that means?"

Riley spit out, "Yeah: you's a cop."

"Do you know what that truly means?", Moody asked again.

Huey considered how the question was phrased. "Why don't you explain it to us?"

Moody turned to Robert. "You haven't even told them that they aren't muggles?"

"I've been trying to keep them away from all that foolishness. After what happened to their mother/"

The auror nodded in agreement. "There's lots of people not speaking about the dark times. I understand."

"Well, I don't.", Riley stated in a tone that was too proud at its own ignorance.

"Boys.", Moody started. "Has anything ever happened...have you done anything that you couldn't really explain."

Huey looked to his relatives. "Well...I'm not a prophet. But sometimes, I have prophetic dreams."

"Yo, fuck that nigga.", Riley cursed. "Mu-hu-fuggin' Stinkmeaner came back from hell and possessed Mr. DuBois."

"Well then. That's because you're wizards.", the auror explained.

Huey and Riley gave him a blank look. Huey raised the short rod the man had handed him and now recognized as a magic wand. "uh huh." He rolled the wand over to the man. "Can you prove it without harming anyone?"

Robert pulled his belt from his pants in one fluid motion.

"That's harmin' somebody!", Riley declared, instantly afraid of another ass whupping from his Grandad.

The old man scoffed. He threw his belt to the other end of the dining room table. And then, on its own accord, the belt slithered back to his hand. With a quick whipping, the belt gently fell around a candle in the table's centerpiece and lifted it to Robert's other hand without so much as disturbing the flame on the end. "How do you think you children survived me tannin' y'all hides like you deserved?"

Moody was aghast. "You used that on children?"

"Oh, save me that British bullshit, Moody."

"Excuse me, sir.", Huey interrupted. "But you said that we were wizards."

"Yes.", Moody declared.

Robert blew out a sigh as if twenty years of lies had caught up with him. "Boys. We come from a pure blood wizarding family. All the way back to Thelma and Tobias 'Catcher' Freeman. What even your research on the com-pu-ter couldn't find is that they used magic to escape their plantation. Our family faded into the wizarding world to escape the persecution that this country has put on black folks since its beginning.

"My damn fool ass didn't believe that the muggles...that's, uh, non-magical folk could even treat people like that. And with that arrogance, I joined their anti-Nazi efforts with the Tuskeegee Airmen. You see, muggles had learned to build machines that could fly higher than broomsticks by then and immediately set them to war. But I did see what American muggles did to black folks. So when I met Dorothy and had your mother in England, I came back here to become the civil rights legend that I am today."

"Funny.", Riley commented. "All I hear from civil rights legends is that you was a punk bitch.

"Ah!", he yelled as the now revealed to be magical belt snapped before his nose.

"So why weren't we raised in the U.K?", Huey asked.

Grandad hung his head. "It was dark times in the wizarding world, Huey. Your parents sent you to live with me in Chicago. And it's probably a good thing too. It was less than a year before they died."

"Uh huh.", Huey assessed. "And why is a British law enforcement agent from 'the wizarding world' here?"

"Well, that's because of you two.", Moody explained. "The wizarding school for England, Hogwarts, has you two on its list of students in the upcoming school year. You can see how that puzzled the headmaster as you're both for all intents and purposes American now. But Professor Dumbledore is a personal friend of mine and asked me to look into it.

"Now it turns out that the Magical Congress of the United States of America is aware of what the rest of the government knows about you two. Riley Freeman is considered a public menace. And Huey Freeman, by several federal agencies, is still considered a domestic terrorist."

"Which agencies?", Huey demanded. "I'm retired."

Moody listed. "The FBI, NSA, CIA - the guys with guns."

Huey gasped. "Magic. Of course. You're the White Shadow."

Moody shrugged. "So maybe we've had reason to watch you bit more closely than others."

Robert raised his voice in anger again. "See, this is why I wanted to keep them away from the magical com-mun-i-ty."

The auror turned to the elderly revealed to be wizard. "They're going to need an education in either way."

"A muggle education. Huey's a fine student - always readin' and talkin' about politics and what not."

"And Riley?", Moody asked.

Grandad looked at the boy. "Well, what's MACUSA gonna do about it?"

"They're refusing to let them into _any_ education in the States.", Moody warned. "And if you let their magic go untrained..."

Grandad grit his teeth. "Yeah. Yeah."

"Dumbledore has agreed to send them acceptance letters to Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And the only thing the Ministry of Magic insists on is them being escorted by an auror while on British soil when they aren't on school grounds. They are British by birth after all."

"Nuh-uh.", Riley declared. "No po-poes."

Huey sighed. "That's what's upset you?

"Look, Riley. I've seen the White Shadow disappear before my eyes. He can obviously change shape if he is the man in front of us. I think I agree, if we have power anywhere close to this then we need to learn about it."

"That's your solution to everything - learning stuff.", Riley spat. "You just want another excuse to push a nigga's nose in a book.

"Well, I know how to shut that down. How much is all this school in England gonna cost? Huh, Grandad?"

Robert sat back in his chair. "I know money's been tight around here boys. But that's been because the Freeman fortune has been in a magical British bank that I haven't transferred out of since I came back to the States."

"What?", the boys exclaimed. "We've been eatin'/" "and then Ed Wuncler Jr. had us/" "this some ole bull/"

"I didn't want you boys messed up in the wizarding world.", Robert tried to explain. "The dark times...well, they was really dark and let's leave it at that, okay. And with Huey here, I knew if I tried using our galleons, this boy would find out everything about everything like he usually does.

"Fine. You'll be taking your black asses to Hogwarts."

"Now?", Huey questioned.

Moody shook his head. "No, not now. But when the school year starts up in the fall."

"Good. Because we're going to need time to learn about what a 'wizarding world' even is.", the boy commented. "And people will probably expect some sort of good-bye."

"You can't tell any of _these people_ about any of this. The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy forbids having another Salem on our hands by telling the muggles about us living among them.", Moody warned.

"Well, we can't just disappear and then, what? Mind wipe everyone?", Huey imagined.

Moody glared at him. "You won't be gone forever. You'll be back on hols."

"What is a 'hol'?" Riley asked.

"Holidays, Christmas and summer and the like.", Moody elaborated. "Look. Have Robert here get you a book or two...Robert, you at least have the house on the floo network."

The old man nodded. "But I ain't flush in powder for the fireplace in my bedroom.", he warned.

Moody nodded. "I'll get you some powder, and then you can floo to England and get yourself a copy of Hogwarts: a History. And maybe you two can see some of Daigon Alley before you're there for your school supplies this year."

"This year? The two of them?", Robert asked. "But Riley's a year and a half younger than Huey."

Moody sighed. "The Americans are making us take them both. Package deal."


	2. Chapter 2

1

Like any other random summer day in Woodcrest, Huey Freeman was sitting with a book beneath his and Jasmine's favorite tree overlooking the small suburban community. Unlike any other day, the book was not a historical record of the world he was familiar with. Hogwarts: a History absorbed his attention.

"Whatcha readin'?", a beautiful little girl his age asked. Of course, he would never tell Jasmine that. Women had been objectified for too long throughout history, and he had long ago swore to never add to the oppression of any people. So while he enjoyed her deep emerald eyes, billowy brown red hair that was nearly uncontrollable pulled into two puffs and just darker than suntanned skin his scowl kept in place. How else would he ever be able to free black people if he was part of the problem?

"Well, Huey Freeman?", the little girl teased. She smiled widely, hoping the boy would look at her instead of yet another book.

Huey set the book aside. "It's not...It's a history of the boarding school I'm going to be attending this next school year. Apparently it's really old and has a lot of its own customs."

"You're not going to school with me next year?", Jasmine DuBios worried.

"No.", Huey stated bluntly. "Both me and Riley will be sent away."

Jasmine scowled nearly as deeply as Huey normally did. "What did Riley do?"

Huey turned her. "No...it's not like that. It's - it will be a unique opportunity for the two of us. We can't exactly say no."

"So I'm never going to see you again?", Jasmine continued to worry.

"Not in school.", Huey said. "I'm told that I'll be able to come back on school breaks: Christmas and Easter and other Christian European upper-class mandates and the like."

Jasmine nodded, relieved. "What about Thanksgiving?"

"I don't think this school _has_ Thanksgiving.", Huey warned. "It's in Britain."

"Oh, you're going to Britain!", Jasmine exclaimed. "Well, you can ask Mrs. Billingsworth all about England."

Huey remembered the girl's cherished doll. "I may do that."

And then he laid down in grass. Jasmine laid down a few feet away from him, but still in the shade of their favorite tree. "I may just do that."

2

"I'll buy a box of Thin Mints, little girl.", the man said.

"Get three.", the little girl replied. "Don't be no bitch."

"I...I'm not a bitch.", the grown man stated in a confused state.

The little girl's blonde braids flapped in the wind while her crystal blue eyes shined with a light nearly all their own. "Then don't be buying like a little bitch."

"Fine, I will get three.", the man said while taking out more money from his wallet.

Once the transaction was done, Cindy MacPhearson's expressive face communicated her disdain. "Punk ass mother

"Riley!"

Two girl scouts came up to their leader's side instantly, but just as quickly were dismissed. "You know Riley. Damn."

The boy and girl exchanged a lightning fast slapping of hands that may have included a handshake.

"You here to give me one of those money makin' ideas, Fundraiser?", she asked.

"Nah, I'm retired.", the boy stated. "I'm...Well, Huey said it would be good to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Riley answered. "I'm not going to be in school this year."

"Dropping out in grammar school? That's gangsta.", she admired.

"It ain't like that.", he lamented. "I'm gonna be up in a secret school. Like some ole James Bond shit."

"You're going to school in England?", one of the other girl scouts asked.

"Who snitched?", Riley snapped.

The girl turned to Cindy, who dismissed it with a shake of her head. "Why England?"

Riley shrugged. "Like I said, it's all on the Q T. Long story, short - Anyone gonna represent on these streets in the school year, it's gonna be you. But check it - I'm gonna be back on holidays making sure you be keepin' it real."

"Oh?", Cindy challenged. "You gonna make sure that _I'm_ keepin' the street on lock? And how you gonna do that when you be all retired and shit?"

Riley rolled his eyes and walked away. "Whatever, nigga."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Altering a scene from the movie

1

"Ain't wizards ever heard of suitcases?", Riley complained while dragging his trunk behind him through the tight corridor of the train.

"Maybe not.", Huey replied. "From what I've read, the magical community doesn't seem to advance in what we would call technology, really. If they notice a large enough piece of it, like a locomotive, they'll build something that looks like it and try to charm it into working. Even this Hogwarts Express isn't really steam engine driven, it just looks that way to us.

"Come on. This one's empty."

The two boys thrust their trunks, and an owl in a cage, into an empty cabin. They were just in time to avoid a boy running into someone outside. "Oh, I'm a terrible sorry.", he immediately apologized. "I just can't find my toad."

An equally British accented, girl's voice sounded. "Well, you've apologized, so it's alright. I am Hermione Granger. And you?"

"uh, sorry. Neville Longbottom."

Riley stuck his head out the door. "Ay, what's going on out here. Oh, dang! Huey - you gotta see this."

Huey sighed, again. "That's what you said at the platform and wand buying and..."

The boy trailed off as he came out of the train cabin. The spitting image of Jasmine DuBios was standing there, forcing him to ignore the other two boys. But Jasmine's eyes glowed with an empathy and wonder about the world. This girl's eyes shined with intellect and command. Besides her Hogwarts uniform unset to any house and not having her wild hair banded up, there was no difference at all.

"I am Hermione Granger.", the girl announced. "And you are?" Her voice brooked no defiance.

"Huey. Huey Freeman. And this is my brother Riley.", he replied.

"American?", she asked. "It was my reading that the States had their own schools."

"Yeah, but we's too /", Riley stopped when he was shut up by Huey.

The elder brother finished. "It's complicated."

"And the fact that your brother is too young to be attending Hogwarts?", she continued.

Riley turned on Huey. "You said that white people think that black kids are up to five years older than what they are."

"That's correct - for adults guessing the ages of teenagers.", Huey dismissed. "It's why blacks are tried as adults at the higher proportion they are."

"I'm sorry?", she demanded.

Huey's frown deepened. "I heard something about a toad.", he changed the subject.

The first boy finally raised his hand as if asking permission to speak. "Yes. I, er, seem to have lost my toad Trevor."

He cringed as three independent scowls spun on him, as if challenging the audacity of him to speak. One of those softened. "Very well.", Hermione began. "We'll have to simply search until we find him."

"Why I gotta search for some toad?", Riley rhetorically complained. As Hermione was about to scold him, Huey waved her off and Riley continued. "What's the nigga's name again, Trevor?" Riley pushed past Jasmine's double and pulled open the door to the next cabin. "Yo, any of you niggas seen a toad named Trevor?"

Huey face palmed. He turned to Neville. "We'll search this way. You go back to your cabin and make sure he isn't there, or comes back that way."

Neville nodded hurriedly and scampered off.

Hermione regarded Huey. "You're no nonsense, Freeman. I appreciate that." She did not even wait for his nod in acknowledgement before walking to the next cabin. After knocking on the door and waiting for it to open, she questioned the students inside about the toad.

This continued on for a few cars. When they passed the candy trolley, Hermione commented to Huey. "I've read that magical confections are quite different than normal...er, _muggle_ candies."

Huey picked up the clue. "So you grew up in the real world as well?"

"I grew up in Heathgate.", she admitted. "I had to do a lot of reading to catch up. Since all of our classmates are going to have grown up in the magical community."

Huey nodded. "I've ready the first and second year texts for History of Magic and Hogwarts: a History. What else do you recommend?"

The girl stopped in her constant quest for Trevor the Toad and considered the question. "Have you a subscription to the Prophet?"

"No.", Huey answered.

Hermione nodded. "It's the largest (perhaps only) newspaper for wizarding Britain. When we get to school, I can help you send off for it and see if we can request a backlog. That will show you what wizards believe are current events to which attention should be paid."

Huey nodded in thanks.

Hermione came to an open cabin door with two boys inside. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

The cabin was littered with candy wrappers. But Hermione ignored all three boys in favor of noticing the brandished wand in the red headed occupant's hand. "Oh, are you doing magic?", she asked with the first smile Huey had seen her with. "Let's see then."

Huey's scowl remained. The brown haired occupant offered a terse nod to Huey. Huey noticed the gracious social gesture and remembered the Massacre of the Shoa-Lin Temple of 1003 (or was it 6?) and nodded in return.

The red head cleared his throat.

" **Sunshine, daisies, bottom, mellow:**  
 **Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.** "

All he seemed to accomplish is burning the candy the rat in his lap was eating. The two boys in the cabin shrugged to each other. For Huey, it finally hit home that he (despite his child status) was fully expected to control the energies of the universe. Even though he had been making Riley practice with him ever since he found out this fact of his heritage.

Hermione chastised. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well. It's not very good is it."

"I thought that was why we were going to this school to learn.", Huey spoke for the first time.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder. "I've been trying simpler ones myself. But of course, they work for me."

Huey noticed the look that the red head gave his friend.

The girl drew her wand and marched into the cabin, sitting across from the brown haired child. She pointed it straight at the bridge of the nose of the boy, who froze in fear. "For example. **Oculus Reparo.** " Huey only then noticed that the child's glasses were taped together and just as fast the glasses had reknit themselves together as if brand new. "That's better, isn't it?"

Huey came into the cabin, drawing his wand. "That's amazing. The most I had gotten was **Lumos."** , and the tip of his wand lit up. Huey looked around the cabin sheepishly. "It's supposed to serve as a flashlight if it were dark."

"A what now?", the red headed child asked.

Huey nodded to himself. "Of course, Britain. um...An electric torch, I think is the phrase?"

Hermione and the brown haired child nodded in understanding but the other boy still had a look of confusion. "You don't know what an electric torch is? Do you?", she nearly accused.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. She thought a moment. "Did you grow up in the magical community. In a, what were they called, pureblood house?"

The child nodded. "Weasley. Ronald Weasley." He quickly looked around and then ended up wiping his hand on his shirt to extend his hand.

The girl looked at the outstretched hand. Just before she introduced herself, she noticed something else. "Holy cricket. You're Harry Potter."

Harry smiled sheepishly.

"I'm Hermione Granger. And this is Huey Freeman. He's American."

The boys exchanged looks. Hermione continued to command unabated. "You all best change into your robes. We'll be arriving soon." She stood and then gestured for Huey to precede her. Just as she was exiting she turned to Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose. Did you know? Right there."

And with that, she went back the way she had come with Huey, Neville's toad completely forgotten.

"How did you know who Harry was?", Huey asked.

"Really?", she challenged. "Oh, of course. You haven't a copy of the Prophet.

"There was a period not so long ago called the Dark Times. Back then, an evil wizard - You Know Who, killed an amazing amount of people. Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived. The Dark Lord came to kill his parents and him and from then on - only Harry was seen again."

Huey's scowl deepened. "But he was raised in the real...muggle world."

Hermione shrugged. "Perhaps it was for his own protection. The Prophet writes as if everyone should know him on sight."

The two eventually came back to Huey's cabin. "I'll see you later. I suppose I'll have to be the one to tell Neville that his toad is well and truly lost, given that I'm the only one who's dressed properly."

As Jasmine's lookalike scampered off, Huey knocked on his cabin door. "What'chu need?", Riley called through the door.

Huey shook his head and let himself in. Riley struggled with his tie. "Damn, this shit's tighter than Cindy done did my corn rows. I ought not fucks round wit her no more."

His elder brother sighed. "And do you know anyone at this magical school in Britain to do them?"

"Aw snap.", Riley realized. "Cindy give a brother the hook up and my shit will still be all fucked up by the time we get back for Thanksgiving."

"It's Britain, Riley. They don't have Thanksgiving.", Huey informed. Again.

"Whatever, nigga.", Riley dismissed. "Next you be telling me they don't got no Christmas and I won't get my shot at Santa Claus this year."

Huey chose to ignore his little brother. He then pulled out one of his school uniforms from his trunk proceeded to change into it.

"Ugn, nigga you gay."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Altering scenes from the movie

1

Once the train had reached its destination, an enormous man called out to everyone on the platform. "All first years come with me! First years, over here!"

"Ay, Huey!", Riley called out. He waved his brother over to some other students.

However, the enormous man herded them all rapidly into a series of boats. This was a relief to both of the Freeman brothers as the creatures they saw pulling the carriages of the other students appeared to be ghastly approximation of horses. They took it as another quirk of the world they were stepping into as no one else seemed to be bothered by them.

Huey ended up with Riley in a boat with three other boys, a fiercely blonde one with two brunettes on either side of him. "Yeah yeah.", Riley celebrated. "Ay, Draco. This be my brother Huey."

"The other Freeman? A pleasure.", the blonde acknowledged. "I'm Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle.", he continued without particularly pointing out which one was which.

"Do they have...first (?) names?", Huey guessed. "Or speak for themselves?"

"I'm Vincent Crabbe."

"And I'm Gregory Goyle."

"Huey Freeman."

"Alright!", Crabbe cheered. "Another one for Slytherin, yeah?"

Riley spun on Huey. "You told me that this whole house sorting thing was based on personal qualities."

Goyle nodded. "It is. And with your pureblood status, you're gonna have no problem getting into Slytherin."

"Is our blood status really that important?", Huey asked.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed until Draco silenced him. "Of course it is. Have you been living under a rock - or with muggles? A pure blooded wizard can ascend to heights of power that other's can never dream. And one's family serves as a constant reminder to accord oneself in a particular way."

Huey thought on this. Grandad had plenty of flaws from a persecution complex to anger issues and lust getting the better of him more often than not. But he did seem to always find himself in the deepest civil rights struggles of the day and had an unending reservoir of pride. Even when he did not look like it, he was definitely descended from Thelma Freeman. Huey decided he would have to look into this more. If his blood status could help him free the minority his people had become, then it would be wrong to cast such a gift aside.

2

Later, the boys were clustered with other children on steps leading up to the main dining hall. Professor MacGonagall was telling them the same instructions that Huey had previously made Riley read.

Draco whispered to him. "Have you heard the rumor that Boy Who Lived will be coming to Hogwarts this year?"

"The 'Boy Who Lived'?", Huey questioned.

"Yes, Freeman.", Draco breathed. "Harry Potter. He was responsible for ending the Wizarding War by surviving the Dark Lord."

Huey nodded. "Oh. It's not a rumor. That's him right there."

Draco looked past Neville interrupting the teacher. "Isn't he supposed to have a scar on his forehead?"

"Why you checkin' out the niggas forehead?", Riley snapped.

Draco thought and then shrugged. Immediately he started pushing his way through the crowd of students.

Riley turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "This nigga really supposed to be that famous? The dark times Grandad was talking about were really that real?"

The two nodded.

"Gangsta.", Riley assessed.

All Huey could think was that he had a lot more reading that he needed to do.

3

Professor Dumbledore warned the first year students away from the Dark Forest and the third floor corridor on the right side before the Sorting ceremony began. Both Freeman brothers exchanged glances as if to communicate that a place this large didn't really have a 'right' or 'left'.

Huey tried to pay attention to the sorting ceremony. Hermione Granger and her forthrightness landed in Gryffindor, as did Harry Potter, and he could see the house' desire for bravery. Ronald Weasely landed in Gryffindor as well and he wondered why, until it appeared that his entire family for generations had as well - so maybe there was something to this pureblood status. Draco, Gregory, and Vincent were all sorted into Slytherin like they seemed to have hoped. Then Huey's idea of pureblood was attacked as Parvati Patil was sorted into Gryffindor while her identical twin was sorted into Ravenclaw. Huey was given another clue as a girl, Pansy Parkinson, was sorted into Slytherin and calmly walked over to where Draco was sitting and stared at Goyle. The boy immediately made room for her next to Draco, whom from the formal handshake she seemed to be introducing herself to.

He and his brother were the last to be sorted which he chalked up to be American and last added to the list since it didn't seem to follow alphabetical order anyway. Riley was called up by Professor Macgonagall and the hat commented aloud "Oh, there's nothing that this lad doesn't have the nerve to do.". Huey couldn't really argue against Riley's audaciousness. " **Gryffindor** ", it announced.

When Huey sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head, it seemed to mumble to him. _More intelligent than most, capable of complex planning to the point of conspiracy theories proving true. Hmm...but also loyal to the point of risking personal harm. No hesitation against those same plans even when there's danger. And a drive for them all. You really are a difficult one aren't you._

 _What one thing do you want most of all?_

"To defeat oppression forever.", Huey told the hat, he believed honestly.

 _Ah, an ambition._

" **Slytherin** ", the hat announced.


	5. Chapter 5

1

Huey Freeman and Draco Malfoy led Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"But that speech that both the prefect and Professor Snape gave last night sounded more like a gang initiation than anything else.", Huey objected.

Draco smirked. Huey was rapidly finding that when Draco was thinking, he covered it up with a smirk. As if not instantly having an answer implied the answer was not obvious but the answer was obvious and his show of superiority was just that - superiority. "My godfather is simply doing his job as head of house - looking out for his students. We need to stick together, seek help from inside the house before seeking it elsewhere because of how the other houses view us. Slytherins get sorted because of their cunning and their ambitions, so more likely than not the most successful witches" (and he nodded to Pansy) "and wizards come from are house. The resentment of parents that were sorted into other houses handed down to their children that are now sorted into other houses makes for..."

Draco paused, decorum training fighting with a natural confidence in his own beliefs.

"Haters.", Huey stated. The blonde eyed him questioningly. "A hater's job is too hate. Your successes, your good fortune, your right actions. My brother believes that success can be measured in the ill will he can accrue."

Draco considered that. "There may be some truth in that. Of course, a proper wizard would seek to turn them into supporters, but you make your point."

"Sure he does.", Crabbe commented. He silenced when both Huey and Draco looked back at him.

Freeman was ready to sit down at the Slytherin table wherever there was space, since there didn't seem to be any difference in the magical food 'service' from one spot to another. Draco passed him by as he paused, leading the group as close to the teacher's tables as he could get the first years.

"I've never met an American before." Pansy announced, sat between Draco and Huey on the wall side of the table with Crabbe and Goyle across from them. "I understand your muggles are morons - unable to feed everyone, or provide healthcare."

Huey leaned his head as he took fruit onto his plate. "America has more trouble than just that."

Pansy smiled, pleased with herself and her contribution to the conversation.

Huey lowered a goblet away from his face. As if in stereo, "Ugh, what is that?"

2

Hermione turned to Riley. "That's pumpkin juice, the most popular juice of wizarding Britain."

"Well, thanks, Jasmine.", Riley told Hermione. "But how do I get rid of it?"

The boy pushed the goblet away from himself. "Ay, magic table. How's a nigga get some O.J.?" He noticed that the cup seemed to be filled with something else, which he tried to raise to his mouth but was overpowered by the smell. "Ugn, orange juice, nigga!" Finally finding what he was looking for in the goblet, Riley downed the entire glass.

"My name is Hermione.", the girl corrected.

Riley looked at her while piling whatever his hands could reach onto his plate. "Ah, my bad. It's just that you look like my brother's girl. Big green eyes, not as black as you really should be, wild ass afro."

"Girlfriend?", the girl gasped. "But...we're eleven. Well, present company excluded, of course, no offense."

Riley shook his head around mouthfuls. "Naw, naw - they ain't hookin' up. They just tight."

Hermione pushed her plate away. "Well. hm...It was nice breakfasting with you. Please don't dawdle, as it's hard enough to be early for Transfiguration as it is.", she stated with forced politeness if a subtle (and dismissive) shake of her head.

"You missin' out on this spread?", Riley disbelieved. "Ain't like they gonna feed us like this all year long."

When she walked away, Riley spotted other people he knew. "Ay! Boy Who Lived, Big Red Weasely: catch up wit' yo boy."

3 - Altering a scene from the movie

Harry and Ron both had one of Riley's arms over their shoulder. "Oh, the itis.", the boy moaned.

Ron glanced around the classroom they had entered frantically. Hermione and every other student were looking at them in surprise. He could not find the professor though. Ron whispered to Harry, "At least we aren't late."

As if the wizard had jinxed himself, the cat on the front desk leapt forward and landed as Professor Macgonall. Harry had the good graces to look sheepish while Riley still moaned as if his entire world was coming to an end but Ron looked down as if he wanted to kick himself. "Mr. Freeman, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasely. Care to explain why you are late to my class? And on the first day, no less."

Harry attempted. "Freeman ate something that made him come down with an 'itis', he calls it."

The professor drew a pattern with her wand over Riley. "Hmph. Nothing here to take him to Madame Pomfrey. While I can't say the child couldn't use some fattening up, it shan't take place on my time."

"Yes, ma'am.", the two British children agreed.

"Take your seats. Five points from Gryffindor: a piece."

4 - Altering a scene from the movie

The door slammed open, instantly quieting the classroom. A large bat like, black shape strode to its podium.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class.", Severus Snape warned. "As such, I don't expect many of you to...appreciate the subtle science and the exact art that is potion making. For those select few of you who possess the...predisposition..."

He continued on gazing from student to student, as if gazing directly into their minds. He gathered his robes around himself as if his gazing reminded him to guard his own thoughts. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind.", he looked away from Pansy Parkinson. "And ensnare the senses.", he did not tell the muggleborn Hermione. "I can tell you how to bottle fame.", he overlooked Riley Freeman. "And how to brew glory.", he ignored his own godson. Pushing past Riley, his gaze lingered on the boy copying his every word. "I can even tell you how to put a stopper in death.", he explicitly told Harry Potter.

"Then again.", as if musing to himself, the professor continued. "Maybe some of you came to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not. pay. attention."

Riley glanced back and forth until noticing that Snapes glare had settled in on the Boy Who Lived. He turned to Hermione who glared at him sideways and elbowed him. "Ay, don't be laying your hands on-oh!", Riley uttered. He slapped Harry across the back of the neck, who immediately looked up.

Into the eyes of Professor Severus Snape, head of House Slytherin.

"Mr. Potter.", the predator breathed. "Our. New. Celebrity."

Then came a series of questions that were spoken in as offhand a tone as was confident in their being unanswered, all pointed directly at Harry. Hermione's hand strained ever closer to the sky as each of those answers jumped to front of her mind. On the other side of the classroom, Huey Freeman's hand lowered as her surmised that only the white students were to paid any personal tutelage here as well as back home in Woodcrest.

After a few of Harry's denials of knowledge, Snape seemed mollified if not satisfied. "A pity. Clearly fame isn't everything, hm?"

Draco smiled in perfect satisfaction. But as he turned to give a gloating smile to Potter, he met the ever scowling face of Huey. He smirked, but left well enough alone.

The professor sat in front of Harry and started spitting answers to his questions at him. When he noticed that only Huey had his quill in motion, his annoyance asked, "Why isn't everyone writing this down?"

Snape stood and glided back to his podium. Calling over his shoulder, "Mr. Freeman, see me after class."

Both Huey and Riley looked up and felt as if they were both in held in the gaze of the professor, despite being on opposite sides of the classroom. The two boys shrugged their shoulders and expected to be delayed. But of course, Goyle stepped - no, jumped - on that particular landmine.

"Er, which one, sir?", he asked aloud before Draco could stop him. Goyle was confident he was in the clear as his hand was up.

"Did I stutter?", Snape asked him.

"No.", Goyle replied.

"Are you...Mr. Freeman?", the man continued.

"No, sir.", Goyle answered.

"Then how does five points from Slytherin for stupidity sound?", he continued.

Goyle's hand receeded.

5

The brutal potions class was over and everyone, including the children from his own house scampered away. Except for both Riley and Huey.

Professor Snape moved to his desk. "Show me your wands."

The two looked at each other, remember his admonition against wand waving. "I haven't all day."

The two boys shrugged. Snape noted that they reached for wand holsters under their left forearms rather than their robes pockets. "Slowly.", he warned.

As the two boys held up their wands, Snape examined them as closely as he could without tools or taking them into his own possession. "And has Mr. Ollivander told you anything about these wands? Besides their components?"

"Who is Mr. Ollivander?", Riley asked.

Huey tried explaining. "Our grandad said that these were our parent's wands. They were once fashioned by Johannes Jonker. You're supposed to be able to tell/"

"By their pearl inlay.", Snape finished for him. Snape's scowl matched the boys' own.

"You will find that this is not the American Wild West.", the professor stated. "No matter your parent's history, I expect you to only use your wands for constructive and learning purposes."

"You ain't my house head.", Riley stated. "Gryffindor, represent."

A pained sigh escaped Snape. "Mr. Freeman.", he said while looking at Huey. "How have you and your brother found Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Huey cocked his head. "Nearly all of the coursework is brand new to us, Professor Snape. We weren't really told about any of...", and the boy gestured around the room, "until a short while ago."

Snape nodded.

Riley snapped. "Dang, you really after that nigga's job?"

Snape gaped at Riley. "You two are dismissed. Leave. And Mr. Freeman: be certain to make your classmates aware of the ten points from Gryffindor you're leaving in my class room. For...lip."


	6. Chapter 6

Nearly every student found themselves outside. Even the 7th years who had careers hanging in the balance of this year's performance, or others with O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s coming for them. It was the first week of school, the weather was perfect - even just a smidgen too hot to warm up a dungeon dwelling Slytherin's or Hufflepuff's bones.

So Madame Pince found it strange enough to comment on when a second student came to her library asking for books that had no relation to the course work. "Ought I expect a full stampede of students, Mr..."

"Freeman.", Huey replied. "And I'm certain that I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Granger girl beat you here.", the librarian replied. "She simply stated that she would have a bit of light reading when asked why she wasn't galavanting about in what's left of summer."

Huey glanced at the nearest available seating and found two overstuffed chairs, one nearly completely hiding the small first year Gryffindor. "I have no idea about Hermione. I'm here because I was informed you would have a copy of something referred to as 'the Golden Book'. Also, if you have any other recommended introductory works on blood purity, I would like them as well."

At the call for the Golden Book, Madame Pince was waving her wand with the incantation to summon it. She only paused when asked for more. "Researching your family history?"

Huey let out a sigh at yet another educator standing between a black male and knowledge. "Sure. Can I have the books now, please?"

"And it was Mr. _Freeman_ , was it?", she continued.

"Yes. First year, Slytherin.", Huey added.

"Are you quite sure you want to tread down the path you're walking?", the witch kept on.

Huey noticed that the Golden Book had already landed. He simply took it up and walked away without another work. Or comment besides, "Thank you for your time, Madame Pince."

"Your scowl doesn't match your words, Mr. Freeman.", Madame Pince told him. Huey returned an unpleasant and entirely forced smile to the faculty member. It seemed the phrase "show some teeth, boy" applied in wizarding Britain just as much as it did in America.

The boy settled into the chair opposite Hermione. As soon as he settled in cushions he was certain an adult would sink in, he cracked open his book and started flipping through it - bouncing between it's table of contents and the pages it directed him to.

Hermione looked up from her book and glanced around. In the seat across from her, Freeman sat. Everywhere else in the entire library was completely empty of students. Hermione rolled her eyes. After a minute, she noticed that Huey had not moved. "Ahem", she politely coughed. There was no change in the boy across from her for the next minute. "Excuse me, Freeman.", she finally said.

Huey looked up. Hermione took his permanent scowl to be a personal attack. "What exactly is it that you think you're doing?"

Huey looked down at the book in his lap. He glanced around at the library. He looked at the book in Hermione's lap. The boy pursed his lips. "Reading?", he offered as if apprehensive that it was the wrong answer.

"I can see that.", Hermione stated. "What I was referring to was your choosing the seat across from me."

Huey nodded back to Ms. Pince' counter. "It was the closest.", he dismissed. The boy looked Hermione in the eye. "Is that a problem?"

The girl bit back a snapping remark. "I don't suppose it is.", she answered honestly. "Sorry."

Huey shrugged and went back to his book.

A moment later, the girl spoke again. "Can I tell you something?", she asked.

Huey looked up at her. He held the page he was on with his thumb and paid attention to the girl sitting across from them.

The girl explained. "When I was in normal school, I never had any friends. My parents and my teachers kept telling me that I was special or gifted - er, normal special and gifted, that is - and that other children simply had a time keeping up. I was kind of resigned to that, honestly. But then my Hogwarts letter came. And I thought: what if it was because I was magical kind of special. And there's the whole entirely new school filled to the brim with boys and girls who are just like me. Finally, I'll have those friends. So I studied and as hard as I could to learn as much as I could about this new (or at least to me) magical...I mean, wizarding world. And now it turns out that being special wasn't the problem. It was me. It's always been me."

Huey stared the girl in the eye. Hermione saw that it was a hard stare, born out of tribulations that she was certain her parents had protected her from. But it wasn't an attacking one. "What are you reading?", he asked.

"Principles of Repairing the Body.", she eagerly replied. "My housemates seem to be collossal dunderheads and the only excess thinking done is by the Weasely twins in what harm they can cause and refer to as pranks. I'm very much of the inclination that I'll not have time to bring a victim to Madame Pomfrey."

"Madame Pomfrey?", Huey asked.

Hermione nodded. "The school nurse. Doctor. Or healer. I would say apothecary but that seems to be more like Sna..., your head of house.

"And you. What are you reading?"

Huey's scowl deepened. "I'm being told that being a pureblood makes me powerful. Yet, I noticed that my Lumos isn't brighter than anyone else', nor theirs from mine. So I wanted to get to the truth of the matter. But this book only seems to have lineages in it, not any explanation of what those lineages mean or whether what causes witches to be witches gets concentrated or..."

And that's when he noticed Pince looking down on them. "I don't know how it is in muggle libraries. But in wizarding ones, visitors are expected to keep quiet."

Huey looked up at her. He handed her the book he was reading, slid out of his seat and made to leave. He only paused to see if Hermione would follow.

She did.

Once they were free of the library, Hermione pointed out one of her ideas. "Well, you're pureblood, correct?"

"I'm told that, several generations.", Huey replied.

"I'm muggleborn.", she stated. "We should compare our Lumos. If they differ by more than a few watts, we should be able to notice without some other spell to tell us."

Huey nodded. Hermione drew her wand from a pocket in her robe. Huey reached for his sleeve.

"You wear yours in a dueling holster?", she hissed.

Huey admonished. "You are not the first to think that means something. But my Grandad said he...or at least back when he wore one, and my parents both wore theirs like this."

Hermione shrugged. "It must be because of your Wild West. Like how other Americans still widely own firearms."

Huey decided to not mention his or his brother's expertise on that subject.

Hermione continued. "Alright, let's try it."

" **Lumos**.", they called upon and the two wands they wielded lit up in their hands. The two looked intently at the other's but couldn't tell a difference in the shine.

"Hmm...", Huey wondered.

Hermione shrugged. "There doesn't seem to be/"

" **Traversa Lumos.** ", Huey called again while repeating the wand motion in Hermione's direction. Another glow added to the ones they were generating. Looking around for it, they found that Hermione's foot prints in the hallway behind her were marked with a gentle golden light.

"Huh.", Hermione stopped.

Huey's scowl reasserted itself. "We're not going to be able to just compare ourselves. You know spells I don't, I might know something you do not. And it's not like we aren't just starting school. We don't know if there is some way of turning up the brightness on Lumos, either."

"Well, we'll just have to find a teacher.", Hermione said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Because authority figures love to help.", Huey said as sarcastically as he could to remind her that she had lost her mind.

Fortunately, their walking took them to crossing paths with Hagrid coming out of the castle. They ran up to him like only children did.

"Oh, hey there, now.", Hagrid greeted. "What can I be doing for you?"

Huey immediately asked with no pretenses. "Who are the most powerful wizards you know?"

Immediately Hagrid's expression darkened. "Why do you want to be knowing about...well, You Know."

"Was he muggleborn or pureblooded?", Huey pressed.

Hagrid's deep frown remained. "Well, if memory serves me correctly, he was halfblooded.

"Now why are you asking?"

Huey pursed his lips in thought.

Hermione explained. "Huey was wondering if he was going to be more powerful because he was pureblooded. Or at least more powerful than someone like me, who is muggleborn."

Hagrid huffed and puffed. "You twos better put such thoughts right out of your heads. None of that makes any difference, see."

"So name another wizard more powerful than...the one you mentioned?" Huey was going to have to look up who they were talking about.

"Well, if he was ever scared of another, then that other be Professor Dumbledore himself.", Hagrid stated. And then the large man frowned. "But Dumbledore is pure through and through. That be giving you the wrong idea. Merlin...

"Say, that's right. Merlin didn't have any fancy pedigree now, did he?"

"Merlin was real?", the two children asked in unison.

Hagrid drew himself up to his full height. "Why of course he was. How else do you think all this happened?"

"Well, in Hogwarts a History, it says/", Hermione began before she was cut off.

Huey quieted her. "I think he's speaking more rhetorically."

"Oh.", she realized.

"Well, did that be helping you, children?", Hagrid asked.

Huey looked to Hermione. "Yes, I believe it did. Thank you, Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled and lumbered off.

The girl looked to Huey. "You're still scowling."

Huey looked up at her, coming out of his thoughts. "I was kind of suspecting the answers we got. That it comes down to dedication and training to end up being able to practice witchcraft and wizardry."

"Well, that's a good thing.", the muggleborn and prodigious studier decided.

Huey nodded. "But the way it's spoken of in Slytherin...

"Maybe you should go back to the Library and continue reading up on healing spells."

"Why?", the girl asked him.

"The conversations I'm going to get into when I get back to the Slytherin dorms."


	7. Chapter 7

Professor Dumbledore leaned over the desk, reaching out with a china bowl. "Lemon drop, Severus?"

The scowling Potions Master snapped dryly, "Have I ever accepted?"

"Life is full of new and amazing things.", his elder remarked. "Anyone at any time may surprise you.

"Are we all settled then?"

Opposite Dumbledore directly was Professor Snape. But to his left was Professor Macgonnal and Madame Pince, and to his right was Professor Burbage. The all nodded politely in the affirmative.

"Well, then.", Dumbledore continued. "I have not held a conference like this so early in a student's career. However, there seems to be a uniqueness to the Freeman's - yes?"

"Well, at least with mine's language.", Macgonnal offered. "Every second word out of his mouth is this term /"

"pup bup bup.", Professor Burbage warned. When everyone turned to her she explained. "I believe that in passing that I have heard young Mr. Freeman use...the word in question. It really ought not be spoken by any one of us."

"Charity, you are acting as if this word is the name of...well, He Who Must Not Be Named. Or casting an Unforgivable.", Madame Pince stated. Obviously, they would have heard of such an incantation so dangerous.

"Well, many muggles believe it is.", the Muggles Studies professor continued. "And some feel that it is perfectly reasonable to use oneself but never others. However, there are some dark cabals most blackened which use the word to mark their next targeted strikes."

Snape cast her a sidelong stare.

"Really. This word has been most difficult to research. After all, my expertise lies more in electricity and the day to day household functioning without magic. But there are suggestions that the word...that word has been at the center of murders in the streets and wars of enslavement and riots worse than any dark revel."

"And you are telling me that one of my students is using it nearly every minute, on the minute.", Macgonnal sought to confirm.

Professor Burbage turned to her. "That's exactly what makes this so complicated. He obviously feels no compunction against using it to describe himself. So he must feel that he is of the type that should be allowed to use it freely."

"What group is that, Charity?", Dumbledore asked.

"Well, as far as I've been able to ascertain - those colored. A 'colored' people, if you will.", she answered.

"And what does that mean?", Pince continued. "Emotionally, such as those without a stiff upper lip? Some other form of charm?"

"Muggles refer to people with darker skin tones as 'colored' people.", Snape drawled.

The head of Gryffindor sat amazed. "You mean that this word has so much power that it can drive people, without any magic behind it, to sheer madness. And one of my students has been wielding it all over the castle. And if I said it aloud I might wreak havoc. But/" And here she waved her wand over herself to transfigure her skin into dusky titanium metal shell "if I do this, I can recite it as if it were a gentle lullaby?

"Preposterous."

Burbage nodded her head. "Well, it is my job to know."

Snapes eyes rolled so hard, Dumbledore feared they might fall out his head and scatter on the floor. "Minerva. Please?"

"Oh, of course, Albus.". The witch waved her wand again and resumed her normal fleshy appearance. "Well, I will certainly inform Mr. Freeman that his language is not for the wizarding world."

"If he is in this group of which I speak, he will likely view that as oppression.", Professor Burbage warned.

"So what solution do you suggest?", Dumbledore asked.

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "I wish I had an answer for you, sir. The muggle world has been struggling with this since time immemorial. Particularly the Americans, which is where Mr. Freeman is sure to have picked it up. And without a magical underpinning, it's not like we can ask Professor Flitwich for a counter cursing. We may be limited to simply making certain the other students do not spread it, for now? I will look into it."

"And Mr. Freeman the older?", the oldest wizard in the room asked.

Snape dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "My Mr. Freeman hasn't used the word once."

Dumbledore nodded, ending the discussion. "Thank you for your expertise, Charity. We've taken far too much of your time."

Severus watched her go. He had an inkling that no one knew the totality of Dumbledore's talents for secret keeping were. The Muggle Studies teacher never suspected that the important conversation was about to begin.

Dumbledore now turned to the librarian. "Irma. You had a topic you wanted to raise."

"Yes, I do.", Madame Pince stated. "Huey Freeman came to the library today in pursuit of the Golden Book and anything else I could give him on blood purity."

Macgonnal turned to the headmaster. "You said that they did not know about their parent's/"

"I was informed by a very good friend that it has been kept from them. And will be.", Dumbledore assured.

The librarian continued. "Well, it very much looks like he was looking into his family roots. And if he digs far enough, he will find out. The information isn't exactly private, considering."

Snape's eyes finally shone in interest. "Perhaps, with your permission of course Headmaster, I should take to training them. Or at least initially, in case they don't share their parent's...aptitude. They seem to have the same disposition, if their holsters and wands are any clue."

"Oh, you would just love that, wouldn't you, Severus.", Macgonnal scolded. "Every year we have to keep you from the Defense of the Dark Arts post."

"I am the most qualified in the castle.", he replied.

"You know well and good why we keep you from it.", she snapped. "But now, another opportunity to show what you truly are and you're leaping at it."

"I am not leaping at anything, Minvera.", Snape said slowly. "I am trying to keep the collateral damage to a minimum. If I can interest them and then offer the fatigue that only long hours of extra study can produce, then it may circumvent future problems. Particularly if _your_ Mr. Freeman is lacing the castle with a muggle incantation we cannot face."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. All fell silent.

"I have not noticed in any change in the castle as of late. Have any of you? Even in your house' dormitories?"

They shook their heads.

"Then I do not see any pressing reason why we should single them out in any given concern. Certain faculty wanted to make me aware of certain actions of certain students. They have. Perhaps it would be best to leave it at that for now, hm?"


	8. Chapter 8

1

Riley looked down at the broom to his side. Then up at the wind weathered face of his teacher. "You trippin'.", he decided allowed.

For two houses that everyone assured him hated each other, Gryffindor and Slytherin had a great many classes together. Their collection of first years were all lined up for their first flying lessons. While the other children seemed to be too...British to even understand Riley questioning authority, Huey just lamented whatever foolishness Riley was about to commence with.

"I assure you, Mr. Freeman.", the woman stated. "I am not, in anyway or ever will be, *ahem* tripping."

"This some ole Halloween rip-off.", Riley declared. "First off, you tellin' me that we gotta be all on the down low with magic when we around normal people. Then you tellin' me they know everything about wizards livin' in castles and being a hundred years old. So even the dumb stuff that's obviously some made up bogus is just straight truth? Like we wizards with all these powers and I gotta get on a broom to fly." ", please."

Riley reached for his throat. "Whatchu do to a" "? Ay, my voice cut out again. Best stop playin'. I cut a" "!"

The flying instructor smiled. "While your head of house and the muggles studies professor are taking their time coming up with a solution to your language, I thought a selective Silencio might have more immediate results."

Huey covered his eyes. "And here we go."

"Silencio me?", Riley exclaimed. His wand was in his hand before even Potter reacted. " **Silencio** , you. I **Muffalatio** z zzzzzzzzzzzz. zzz zzzz. z zzz'z zzzz."

Madam Hooch's eyes grew in shock and indignation nearly as fast as Riley's wand work. She drew her wand, adopted a formal dueling stance and quite carefully did the wandwork while mouthing the word 'Expelliarmus'. Riley's wand fell to the grass. While the child looked down in surprise. She carefully performed the wandwork for the binding spell and mouthed its incantation but couldn't match the performance of even her immensely weak disarming spell.

So she settled for grabbing Riley by the ear. While Riley screamed in protest, she pointed her wand at both her eyes and made a gesture with her finger at the class in general, then pointed to the ground. The message was clear. "No flying."

Huey turned to Draco but the platinum blonde was not there. Sighting him in the crowd, the boy was arguing with Potter. Again.

While the school children gathered around the growing contest of wills, Huey joined Hermione. "Fortunately, I have already done the reading.", she declared.

Even Huey's scowl lessened in astonishment. "There isn't a text book for this class."

"There is if you look for it hard enough.", the girl told him.

She stuck out her hand over one of the brooms. "Up!", she commanded. The broom smacked her in the face and fell back to the grass.

"Are you alright?", Huey asked.

Hermione snapped at him. "Of course, I'm alright. I am having quite a lovely time, and I have quite a few friends thank you very much, and I can't help it if no one else wants to learn anything at this school, and forgive me for actually being interested in magic after discovering that it's real."

Huey...left sleeping dogs lie. He chose instead to hold his hand over the broom. "Up.", he demanded. The broom leapt into his hand. Pressing down on it, it seemed impossibly to have enough resistance to perhaps support his weight if he wanted. As if sensing his doubt, the broom climbed higher until it sensed that Huey was assured he could be lifted by it.

"Up!", he heard Hermione call followed by a quick "Ow." and grabbing her knee. "Stupid brooms. I'll just learn how to Apparate instead."

Then a faint glimmer sailed through the sky. And a blazing fast Harry Potter on one of the brooms blazed after it.

So what did we learn in school today? Firstly, Professor Snape was correct: magic did not necessarily depend on incantations and wand waving. The brooms did not need to be keyed or ignited by wands or spells. And Riley's idiocy through the silence and buzz as well as the teacher's response seemed to demonstrate the same. Huey wondered what was possible with nothing but will alone and which components he could get away with leaving out. Secondly, that while these house points and politeness seemed to be all important to these children, they were just another set of arbitrary rules that white people set up for keeping others down that white people will happily ignore because they aren't going to be punished for breaking them like anyone else would be. If Potter, despite being the most famous student in the school, was going to completely ignore a teacher's instructions to not try flying unsupervised on the first time then who knows what trouble he was willing to get up to? Then Huey's scowl returned. Potter was probably white enough to be rewarded for not abiding by the rules: the behavior he himself would be called a miscreant for would probably charm someone else as daring when done by a white student.

2

"I think it's another reason to _not_ have Severus tutor the two.", McGonnal told Dumbledore.

"The boy correctly cast a fifth year spell on instinct alone.", Snape objected.

The woman huffed. "At a teacher."

"Which he will serve many a detention for until he understands he is lucky he isn't expelled and turned over to the Ministry.", Snape dismissed. "But if he doesn't learn to respect his own talent and only lashes out because he doesn't understand what he can do, then we are approaching a dangerous situation much faster than anything I could teach them."

"The Freemans/"

"Were the child's parents.", Snape cut her off again. "I thought a lot of effort when into _not_ corralling wizards by their parentage."

McGonnal glared at the head of her competing house.

Dumbledore finally broke into the conversation. "Quirinius: you've had an opportunity to see the boys behavior in your class. What are your thoughts?"

The purple turban shook. "I d-d-don't know that I have f-f-ormed an op-p-pinion yet. I have yet t-to have the first years p-p-erform anything p-p-ractical. Even if the Freemans are immensely t-t-alent-ted, they wouldn't have shown it in my class. And I can't ask the other children t-t-to t-t-take a risk just t-t-to t-t-est the Freemans."

"Moody warned you about these two, Albus.", Minerva reminded.

Snape rolled his eyes so hard he risked needing the same prosthetic Moody had. "That man would warn a cat over a saucer of milk."

"My dear Severus.", the headmaster began. "All we know is that the Freemans may have a penchant for making trouble. We do not have any evidence of their true capabilities yet. Considering who else is attending this year, perhaps it would be more...in everyone's best interests to pay attention to the Boy Who Lived?"

Z-a motherfucker. For real. I don't play.


End file.
